fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amirah Radial/Tropes
A-G Affably Evil: Somewhere deep down. Amnesiac Hero: Doesn't remember her past prior to meeting Sulwyn. Animal Motifs: Naturally a Dragon. Animorphism: Why have a demon form when she can turn into a dragon. Ax-Crazy: Back some hundred years ago, Amirah tended to cause mass destruction wherever she went. Badass: She is a Dragon. *'Badass Back': In fighting, when an enemy tries to sneak up on her, Amirah has no problem blasting them out of the way without even looking. A time she did this was when she was hunting a mafia leader and had delved into their main base. All of its lackeys were fighting her, but when the captain tried to come up from behind her and strike, she merely held one hand out behind her and blasted solar energy into him. Without even batting an eye, and while fighting two other men. Amirah can easily beat someone with her back to them. *'Badass Nickname': Having a name as the Sun Witch and known as Soverign Dragon Xemx scores large points, especially with her occupation as ruler. *'Cultured Badass': Along with kicking peoples asses and overpowering them in the simplest sense, Amirah also knows how to be a lady while doing it, which is why she's earned the name—Sun Witch. A simple nice sunny name but also with a cruel sinister suffix. While she's fighting someone, and probably beating them up, Amirah knows how to stay in class, often times lecturing, or informing while doing so. Unlike most bad asses, Amirah can go from fighting people, to behaving herself while in a formal function, and knows how to be sophisticated. *'Genius Bruiser': Sums her up, so don't underestimate her. Big Brother Instinct/Big Sister Instinct: She is like this with Frost Odin and Wendy Marvell. Big Eater: Yeah she eats a lot of food, oh and she can eat Fire and Light attacks as well as solar energy. Born as an Adult: When Amirah came into Earth-land, her appearance was that of an eighteen year old, and no one's quite sure if she was made, born, or a bit of both. Burning with Anger Cain and Able: Able to Silver Mardine's Cain. Can't Live Without You: Amirah is a Draconic Demon/Human tied to the former Golden Dragon Queen, Tiamat. Cool Mask: When Amirah uses the spell: Solar Scales, a masked helmet forms; and her Heliacal Draconic Guard covers her head-to-toe Dragon Rider: Averted. Team Natsu has ridden her in dragon form. Elite Four/Five-Bad Band: A part of one with Silver, Azriel, Frost, and Gardial when she was in Palingenesis. Exotic Eye Designs: Whenever Amirah turns into a dragon, her eyes gain the color of golden scleras that are usually seen glowing, obscuring her cat-slit pupils. Fangs are Evil: Pronounced canines are characteristic of Dragon Slayers, and Amirah was certainly not a nice person back in the day. Flight: While in dragon form, Amriah is capable of flying vast distances at great speeds. For the Evulz: When Amirah does things in an evil sense, she does it just to do it. To her, it's as easy as breathing. Even when Amirah didn't find any pleasure in doing certain evil deeds, she did them anyways. When her demon side took over, she went all out on humanity for one hundred years before being able to seize control of her body once more and beat that side of her into submission. Even in the present, due to Master Tarragon, she has gained a bit more empathy, but still shows no remorse or shame for the things she still does. Although they're not on a particularly high scale of destruction, she still does them nonetheless. H-P Irony: Despite her past actions of destroying humankind, and her being of 2/3 human (much more than her brethren), Amirah still prefers to help humans if they need it, and occasionally doesn't mind their existence. Like a God to Me: Back in the day when Amirah's comrades were known for nothing but trouble and destruction, Amirah often stood up for humanity in their wake. It caused them to frown down upon her for it, but she knew that she had their respect no matter what. The humans often looked up to her and admired her for the compassion she showed, when she could have easily stood at sidelines and watched. One of the reasons she is viewed as contradicting. Looming Silhouette of Rage: Lovable Alpha Bitch: Just get to know her, really. Mismatched Eyes: The more times Amirah transforms into a dragon, the more the beast side starts to consume her soul. As a result, whenever she employs her dragon slayer magic, Amirah's right eye now gains a cat-slit pupil with golden scleras, showing that her body is slowly being consumed by her beast. Q-V Really 700 Years Old: Amirah is at least over 500 years old. Red Baron: "Xemx" was the name people feared and called her dragon form. It was considered a curse to even speak that name, as they feared that she would be summoned by the mere thought of such a dark name. Xemex was derived from an ancient language meaning "blood thirst" "death" "destruction" and "the world endgame". Run or Die: The used-to-be common reaction to her appearance was to either stop whatever you're doing and leg it as fast as you can in the opposite direction or prepare to make your Last Stand. Solar and Lunar: Being the Solar Dragon, and using Solar DS Magic, has her naturally associating with and . *'Breath Weapon': Breathes out condensed solar ray beams. *'The Power of the Sun': Quite literally. Tattooed Crook: When Amirah first touched the Draconic Jade, it infused with her body, and in doing so, caused silver markings to temporarily appear all over her body. It appeared on her body again when she had to fuse some of the Jade jewel with Sting and the markings were also shown all over his body as well. The Archmage: She became the Dragon Ruler of Draconia. Voluntary Shapeshifting: She can actually turn from her dragon form back to her human form. W-Z Was Once a Man: Amirah was once a Dragon Slayer who was turned into a Dragon via bathing in blood of her dragon kills instead of overuse of her slayer magic. However, Amirah can actually turn back into a human when she pleases. We Were Your Team: Long story short, everyone got bored and went they're separate ways. *'Losing the Team Spirit': She lost Frost Odin and Silver (the leader) left. Worthy Opponent: Amirah has had 500+ years to perfect her style of fighting. But she does it with her own set of rules just for herself, and that she makes it a point to not fight dirty lest it truly be a life or death situation. Most of the warriors that she had come to fought often respected her abilities, and in turn she respected theirs as well. Time and time again, Amirah and Silver have clashed and sparred with each other. And ever since Amirah defected from the guild due to their dark ways, her and Silver became on two separate sides. Over time, she started to represent the good and he the bad. Your Approval Fills Me with Shame: Multiple times, when her friends were off on their destructive sprees, Amirah had to—more often than not—partake in their activities as well. Normally Silver or Azriel praised her highly for it since her destruction capabilities were among the highest. She also felt slight remorse afterwards but would normally push the feeling down and away. Category:Tropes